Old Friends, New Enimes
by he who is awsome
Summary: Shepard has been revived by Cerberus and now must form a team to fight the aliens abducting human colonies but what happens when he confronts old friends that hate Cerberus and their motives. will they join him or will they kill him or he kill them.


Hey well I'm back to give this story another chance and I deleted the old one because I would not have gone back and redone them. Now In the story Wrex is alive as is the council and both Kaiden and Ashley because I liked them both but in the game I let Ashley to die on Virmire. The reason I took so long was because I was thinking about it but had some problems. I kept on thinking about future events so my bad. I read this chapter and I personally liked so you guys may or may not but I did. Now on with the story!

It was just another day on the Normandy. After the events with Saren and the Geth. we were sent to look for Geth by the council but haven't found any so it was like a vacation in space. Me, Shepard, Tali, and Garrus were sitting in the mess hall talking like usual.

"I wonder if things will always be like this". Said Shepard.

"Like what?" I said.

"So peaceful and quite and calm." Shepard replied

"Probably not. I said. "Then theirs now more fun, and people would love to fight against us. Not to mention Cerberus".

"I guess your right but what do you think Tali?" said Shepard.

"Well I sure hope so. I don't want to get into another suicide mission." She said.

"I guess it may not be so bad. What do you think Garrus?" I said

Garrus was just looking up probably thinking of the video game that Wrex broke. I bought a game to relieve stress on the Normandy and Garrus seemed to enjoy playing it the most. Wrex thought it was stupid and played it to prove to us that it was a waste of credits, but he loved it. When he got a game over he broke it and many other things (like arms and legs) and I was forced to pay the damages.

"Whats wrong with Garrus?" Asked Tali.

"He's still mourning the death of his beloved game". I said.

"Still?" Said Tali a little surprised.

"Hey Garrus. I said. I know what will cheer you up."

I whispered in his ear and he started to smile. Lucky for us Shepard and Tali were talking to each other and not paying attention.

"Hey Shepard. I said. I got a message from Alenko saying that he needs to tell you something. He say's its important and to come alone."

"O.K.." He said.

When he left I turned my head to face Tali.

"Hey Tali." I said. "I think I see a suit rupture."

"Were!" She said while looking franticly for the nonexistent tear in her suit.

"There. I said. And stop moving around your making it bigger!"

She stopped moving and stood as still as a statue.

"Me and Garrus will go get Chackwas and stay still so you don't make the hole bigger."

Me and Garrus left the mess hall and went to the Armory and left statue Tali in the mess hall. Once we got to the Armory we both started cracking up.

Shepard went to Kaiden and saw him sitting down.

"Yes Shepard?" He said.

Shepard was confused for a moment and asked him "you don't need anything?"

"No, why?"

"Never mind" he left going back to the mess hall and found Tali standing still.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I have a suit rupture and I don't want to make it bigger so I had the two go get Chackwas."

Shepard looked around her body and didn't find any tears in her suit.

"Tali there aren't any tears that I can see I think they tricked you"

"THOSE LITTLE BOSH'TETS IM GOING TO KILL THEM!"

she found us in the armory laughing extremely hard.

"If only I could have seen her face then it would have been priceless!" I said in between laughs

I turned and say Tali and froze. I started backing up as she came closer and I hit a wall and saw that she was right next to me.

"Now Tali. I reasoned. Lets not do anything hasty now."

she punched me in the face and I fell to the ground and she kicked my left arm which was still broken after the video game incident.

"OW! That still hurts you know!"

"I know." She said

She looked at Garrus and was about to hit him but the ship rocked back and forth as it was hit with some kind of beam.

"What was that!" I said

"This is Joker we have been attacked by an unknown vessel and have several hull breaches everyone to escape pods NOW!" He screamed over the inner com.

I ran over to the port side window and pulled out my omni-tool. I started to run a diagnostic of the ship with it and could get a c in the diagnostic before we were hit again as I got up I said to myself "Cerberus".

Well there's chapter 1. hoped you guys liked it cause I did. So now you kinda got a view of future events in it I guess and don,t forget to review. Till next time my friends.


End file.
